


August 30 2020

by DaughterOfTheWinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Breathplay, Choking, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheWinchesters/pseuds/DaughterOfTheWinchesters
Summary: Jake and Dean meet at a bar. They go to Dean's for a one nightstand but they develop feelings and become Sub and DomThis is about their adventures





	1. After Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> My Co Author Alex And I Wrote This Story And We Are So Excited For You Guys To Read It! 
> 
> Chapters Will Be Added At Random. No Schedule 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Jake kisses Dean as they stumble into Dean's house. They move up to the bedroom. " You're so hot Dean. " Jake says kissing him while taking off his shirt 

Dean could barely think. His mind was filled with Jake his scent with the feeling of his hard muscles under his finger tips. " You should see yourself now. So hot and adorable at the same time. I wish I could eat you. " 

" Maybe I'll give you the chance. " Jake smirks 

" Sassy now are we? " Dean pushed him against the wall and began to trail kisses down his neck and chest 

" Please Dean. Fuck me. " Jake says 

" Someone's eager " Dean says palming him through his jeans. He could feel how much Jake wanted him, and that made him happy to be wanted by someone it was a nice feeling. He started to rub him harder 

" Stop being a fucking tease. " Jake says now annoyed 

" Fine. " Dean said as he began to kiss him again and this time more passionate and deep he slowly moved them to the bed 

" Dean I'm gonna leave if you don't get to it. " Jake says jokingly 

Dean was also running out of patience so he lifted Jake by his knees climbing on the bed with him 

He started to run his fingertips under Jake's waistband touching him ever so slightly before hooking his thumbs in the belt loops and started to pull it down 

Once they were naked Jake started pumping Dean's dick 

" Wait I want to try something. " Dean says. He wraps hand around Jake's dick and starts pumping. Jake pumps Dean 

A few minutes later. " I'm close. " Jake says 

" So am I. Wanna come together? " Dean asks him 

Jake nods. " Yes " 

" I'm gonna come...Oh God Oh Fuck! " 

They pant together. " That was amazing " 

" That was just the tip of the ice berg baby " Dean looks at him. " There's a hell of a lot that you haven't seen yet. " 

" Show me what you got " Jake says 

" Don't forget you asked for it " Dean said as he rolled on top of Jake 

" Um. I want you to choke me. It's my kink. " Jake says 

" You sure? I don't want to hurt you " Dean says 

" I'm sure. I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't trust you " Jake says 

Dean kisses him again and trails his hand from his thighs to his chest leaving goosebumps all over his body. Dean smiles and reaches for his neck he puts pressure on his neck and kisses him slow and deep 

Jake feels the pressure. He smiles and stares at Dean. it felt awesome to let someone else take control. He taps out 5 minutes later. 

Dean lines himself with Jake and begins to push 

" Uh please. Feels so good. Don't stop " Jake says 

" I wasn't planning on stopping " Dean says 

Dean continues with a steady pace for a while. " Dean I want us to see more of each other " Jake says 

Dean was close so he speeds up a little. " I've wanted to say that to you for a while but I was worried how you would take it. I'm getting close. " Dean says 

" Me too. Uh yeah. Oh fuck. After you come. Stay in me. I like it " Jake says 

That was the last straw for Dean " Fuck I'm coming!!! " He comes then so does Jake 

" That was euphoria. " Jake says 

Jake kisses Dean then he panics. " I'm sorry was that not allowed? " Jake quickly asks 

" It's okay. We'll be seeing more of each other remember? " Dean says

Jake kisses Dean's cock 

" You want more? " Dean asks with a smirk 

" Dean will you be my Dom? " Jake asks Dean 

Dean looks at him with tender eyes. Kisses his lips so softly Jake could have mistaken it for a wind brushing his lips " Yes " Dean says 

Jake worships Dean's cock. Dean didn't waste much time. He pushed into Jake's mouth the warmth welcoming him. He slowly thrust his hips into Jake's mouth 

Between Jake's skillful sucking and the sensual sounds falling from his lips Dean didn't stand a chance " Fuck baby right there..yeah..oh..oh..shit..god baby I'm gonna come..baby I'm gonna Come " he came hard, screaming to the heavens  
Even though it was the third time he came that night his come dribbled past Jake's chin and onto his thighs. He was satisfied...For now

//////

Jake goes to a sex shop after work and get's stuff he wants to try with Dean. His ex boyfriend Alastair kisses him with left lipstick mark. Dean was gonna be pissed. " Alastair! What the hell?! " 

" Hey baby long time no see?"  
He came really close ties Jake running his hands over him. " I missed you love. Maybe we should meet up, for Netflix and chill. " He said with lust glistening in his eyes 

" Alastair. We broke up. I'm with someone else now. I have a Dom. Now please leave me alone. " Jake says annoyed

" Really, now.. Now who might that be do tell.." He was becoming more handsy lowering his hands into Jake's pockets and rubbing him through the material of his pants " And I don't really care.. What's wrong with some fun?? " He began to increase pace.. 

" And besides I don't mind sharing.." He whispered into Jack ears.. An visible shiver running up his spine

" Alastair. We can be friends. But please don't do this. Please respect that life has now moved on. " Jake says shoving his hands away 

Alistair still loved him. Yes he was the reason they broke up but he was still in love with Jake so he backed off. But not before kissing him. Tell that bastard to take good care of you, or I will hunt him down, you hear me? "  
Without waiting for a reply Alastair turned and walked away trying to hold the tears pooling in his eyes not to leave them 

Jake pays for his stuff and leaves. He goes back to Dean's place. He falls to the floor. So exhausted and grumpy that he ran into Alastair. He goes to the bathroom. Washes his hands and looks in the mirror and see's bright pink lipstick. He started to cry when it wouldn't come off. How was he going to tell Dean 

Dean knew that Jake was back. So speed walked and almost ran to his room. There was Jake in the bathroom his back facing Dean. Dean didn't waste any time he hugged Jake from behind his nose buried in Jake's neck and body flush against his. He was getting really excited 

" I'm so sorry sir. I'm so sorry. " Jake is sobbing. His body shaking. He pulls away from Dean's hold covering his face

" Jake...Jake hey what's wrong? Why are you sorry? " Dean sees the lipstick mark " Who did this to you? Did they make you do something that you didn't want? " Dean couldn't make him stop and it was breaking his heart. So he just pulled him tight against him. " It's ok baby it's ok. I'm not mad at you ok? It's gonna be ok. I'm right here. Let it out.. Shh"

I ran into my ex. He put his hands on me And kissed me. I didn't even stop him. " Jake says

"Did he touch you somewhere inappropriate?! Dean was fuming he wanted to kill someone and decided that Jake's ex was the best candidate to let his rage out on. " Who is he? Tell me his name? Your are mine. And no one I mean no one messes with anything that is mine. " Dean says 

" He tried I pushed his hands away. But he kissed me twice. That's the problem sir. I didn't stop him. I just let him do it I don't know why I didn't stop him. I'm sorry. " 

" Hey it's ok. You were surprised. I'm not mad at you okay? Now tell me that son a bitch's name so I can stab him in his face. " 

" No please don't. He told me to tell you that you better treat me right or he will hunt you down " Jake chuckles a bit 

Dean froze that was something you say to someone you love. He was jealous 

" Please punish me sir. Please remind me that I'm yours and yours only. " Jake says 

And Dean Was planning to do just that. He tell's Jake to lay down on the bed. Once Jake does that. Dean climbs on top of him and starts grinding their dicks together though their jeans. " What were you doing after work that had you bumping into your ex? " Dean asked while dry humping against Jake 

" I was at a sex shop. picking stuff I want to try. Is this my punishment? " Jake asks 

" I haven't decided yet " Dean undoes his belt and watches Jake's eyes darting down to his not so subtle erection. Then without taking off his jeans he opens the zipper and frees his member and begins to pump himself. " Like what you see? " Dean asks Jake. Jake looked so beautiful fully clothed 

Jake touches Dean's cock. " No touching...yet " Dean smirks and bends down and kisses Jake's neck then bites it giving him a hickey. He then moves to suck Jake's nipples 

" Sir please can I touch your beautiful cock? " Jake whines 

" Not yet. That's part of your punishment, you are not allowed to touch me until I say so. Is that understood? " Dean asks with a stern voice 

Jake nods. Jake started to think of how Alastair would punish him. He started to cry again. 

Dean notices is eyes welling up " Shh...Baby don't think of anything else okay? Just think about us and now. " Dean says 

" I was just thinking about how Alastair would punish me. He would beat me and whip me and here you are not letting me touch your beautiful body. Are you going to whip me? " Jake asks with fear in his eyes 

" I am not going to whip you love. I would never do that. I don't care what Alastair did okay? Now I'm gonna let you touch me but the main punishment is yet to come. You ready? " Dean asks Jake. 

Jake's heart speeds up and he nods " I'm ready sir " he whimpers 

Dean had Jake's dick in his mouth in one swift movement. He begins to suck him off with expertise 

Jake moans " I'm close sir. I'm close. Am I allowed to cum? " Jake asks 

" Yes baby you are allowed to cum. " Dean says 

Jake cums 

" Next time you cum I want you to be loud. Moaning, cursing the whole bit. I want everyone to know who you belong to. Is that understood?! "  
Jake nods 

" I am going to make you cum over and over again. " Dean says smirking 

" Sir last time I came over and over my dick swelled up so much it was agony. I'm not trying to get out of punishment I'm just telling you the truth. " Jake says 

" Which punishment do you prefer? Cumming over and over or not at all? " Dean asks 

" Not cum at all. I would choose that over a swollen dick any day. " Jake says 

" Okay love wait here. " Dean get's up and looks through his drawers. He grabs two items and comes back to the bed. Jake was stroking himself while waiting. He puts a cock ring on Jake 

" Fuck me please sir. " Jake says 

Dean takes the pocket knife he brought over. " Turn around love. Don't worry I won't hurt you. " Dean says 

Jake's eyes grow wide. " Oh hell no. " Jake says as he get's up from the bed backing up 

" it's just for your jeans. I wanted to try something new. I'll put it back if your not comfortable. " Dean says 

Jake sits on the floor  
" I'm so sorry sir. I'm just not good with weapons. I'm sorry I...should have talked to you. " Jake rubs his face

" Hey.. Hey calm down I'm not mad. We'll work on that later. Now let's get back to your punishment. Ok? Or do you want to stop? "

" I can stop a punishment? " Jake asks surprised 

" Look .. I know it's not how it's supposed to work but my number one priority is to make You happy not to get myself off. Get that into that pretty little head of yours. So if you feel uncomfortable just say and I'll stop.  
Now do you wish to continue? "

" We can continue sir. " Jake says  
He get's on the bed and turns around 

Dean rips a hole in the back of his jeans with his bare hands and pushes in the butt plug he'd taken out with the cock ring. " Now Jake remember that I don't want you to hold back any sounds ok. Whatever falls from those beautiful lips are mine got it? " Dean asks  
Jake nods 

A while later 

" Now sit up. Whatever kinkiest things come to your mind I want to know. " Dean says 

" Sir that's not fair. I don't want to come. I want to be good for you. If I think of kinky stuff then I'm not gonna last long. " Jake says

" This is a part of the punishment. Try not to come " Dean says with a smirk

" Choking, being touch starved, blindfolded, nipple clamps and being chained up. " Jake says 

Jake comes before his punishment is over. He looks at Dean. " I'm sorry..."

" Oh Fuucck..fuck.. God.. Oh.. God.. " Dean came just after him. " Well my darling looks like you couldn't finish your punishment what do you propose we do? " Dean asks him 

" I don't know. You deserve a better sub sir. I can't obey a simple request. You don't deserve me. I'm stupid. " Jake says to Dean

"That's not true you are the best thing that's happened to me in my entire life. Well besides Sammy " He says with a smile 

" What do you say we take a look at your surprise that you bought earlier let's see if it helps me convince you "  
Jake nods 

Jake nods  
" Let's do that. " Jake says 

He pulls out a cock cage  
Nipple clamps  
A silk blindfold  
Fuzzy handcuffs 

And lace silk pink underwear. He pulls them out and puts them on " Baby. You look so sexy. " Dean says to Jake. Jake blushes. He takes them off and puts them back in the bag 

" Let's just start a new punishment and get it over with. " Jake says and goes to the bed

" Lift up your hips. Dean puts on the cock ring and puts in the butt plug and turns them on to maximum. He was so happy he had a pair that vibrated  
" No cumming " Dean reminds him. 

After a bit. Jake whimpers and moans and moves around. " Please sir. Please. Uh I'm trying so hard to hold on. I'm trying. Uhhh it's so hard. It hurts. " Jake says

Dean adjusts the pillows behind Jake so he could sit straight. He couldn't help but moan at the sight of Jake 

He holds off for a long while. " Sir...Can I come please? " Jake asks

He takes the ring off. " We'll cum together " Dean says  
Jake nods " I better hear you moaning baby boy. " Dean says 

They come together. Jake moans really loud. " Thank you for punishing me sir. " Jake says 

They take a shower and change the sheets and go to bed. Excited for the next day


	2. Trying Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex and I are so excited to post this new chapter for you guys 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Sam goes back to Stanford a few days later. " I bought new lube I want to try Jake says. Can you fuck me sir? " Jake asks

Dean was thinking of ways to get Jake in his bed when Jake came to him " Of course " Dean said with a smirk " Where are the panties you bought? " Dean asks 

" I don't want to wear them. They will just get in the way 

Dean picked him up and laid him on the bed he stood up and took off his shirt and then bent down and unbuckle's Jake's pants and threw them to the side along with his boxers in one motion 

Jake uses the new lube and preps himself and Dean. They fuck for a while. " I'm close. Uh fuck. Baby. Fuck keep going Yes right there! " Jake says

Dean makes his wishes come true and keeps going." I'm close.. Like really really close.. Uh.. Fuck " 

Jake feels Dean stop. " Noooo Baby don't stop I'm so close. " Jake says

Dean was feeling uncomfortable but he kept going for Jake 

Jake cums   
" Uh fuck. Uh yeah AHHH! " Jake says

As Jake pants   
" Why did you stop baby? "

" I think something's wrong with the new lube. " Dean was now positive that his dick hurt

" Okay stand up and we can wash it off. " Jake says

Dean tries to pull out of Jake but it hurt when he tried " I.. I don't think I can. " 

" You can get out of me baby? " Jake asks now concerned

"Nope. When I try to pull out it hurts. " Dean was starting to be slightly concerned 

" Try really slowly " Jake says 

" What the heck do you think I've been trying to do? "   
Dean was embarrassed he just laid on top of Jake snuggling into his neck 

" My dick is swelled up.. Plus I like it here.. Let's just wait for it to go down"

" We might have to call 911 you could be having an allergic reaction " Hake says

" Do you think seeing two grown ass men in middle fuck is going to make their day? No it will be traumatic they would need therapy after this ordeal. And I'd rather die from fucking you than of being embarrassed " Dean murmured into Jake's neck 

" Please baby. Your not going to die but you might be injured from this that you won't be able to feel your dick anymore and you wouldn't be able to cum anymore. " Jake says

" Why the heck didn't you say that before? Dean began to rummage for his phone in the drawers. After a few seconds ho got it. He took it. " What do I say " 

" The truth. They are medical people they don't judge

" Says you. I don't want them to see you naked " 

" I'll be okay baby " Jake says

Dean kissed him hard " You are mine don't ever forget that "   
With that he dialed 911. When the dispatcher picked up he explained the situation in absolutely minimum words and ended the call. " She said they will send a team of paramedics. God this is embarrassing, don't you ever dare tell Sammy he would never let me live it down. " 

" I promise. I will never forget that I yours. Since you are in pain. I will do this. " Jake says smirking and starts sucking Dean's nipples

" Oh shit! You are not making this easy you know. I'm pretty sure that if my dick gets harder it'll explode "   
Dean had an idea so he started jerking off Jake in sync of his sucking " 

" Uh baby. That feels so good. " 

The paramedics arrive 5 minutes later   
" I didn't get to cum yet. " Jake whispers and pouts

" I'll make it up to you " Dean says and pulls the blanket to cover Jake 

Jake nods. The paramedics come in " Alright we are going to move you guys to the stretcher. What are your names? " He asks Jake and Dean 

" Is that really necessary? " Dean asks embarrassed. The color of his face would put a fire truck to shame 

" Yes it is for our medical records. " The paramedic says 

" I'm Jake and he is Dean " Jake says 

Dean scowls at Jake. He turns to look at the paramedics and says " What he said " And Laid his head down on Jake's shoulder again 

They move them to the stretcher and go to the hospital. They are in ER. A female doctor comes in their room and talks to them in private. " Listen. I am not here to judge I promise. We will help you gentlemen I promise " She says 

Dean kept wishing that this was all a nightmare and that it will vanish when he wake up. " Aren't you embarrassed? I'm pretty sure that I look like a fucking fire truck and you are just laying there all smiley face and all. " Dean said into his neck kissing it lightly 

" I have you baby I don't need to be scared. I love you so much. " Jake says 

" Alright guys. We have do surgery " The nurse says

" Surgery? What surgery? I didn't agree to any surgery "   
Dean began to panic 

" We have to do surgery to separate you two or it can take several days for the swelling to come down "

" Great fan-fucking- tastic. And which one of us are you going to tear apart? My dick or his ass? Dean was getting more angry and upset.. At least he had Jake in his arms he didn't know what he'd do otherwise

" We are gonna have to go into his rectum and surgically make room to separate you two. Jake will have to go under and we will have to numb your penis " The doctor says

" If you are taking him under might as well take me too. Cause there is no way in hell that I would hold still watching you hurt him. " Dean said his eyes blazing 

" You have to be awake so you can help with separation. It will be extremely difficult to separate you two if your under as well. " The doctor says

I can't do it.. I can't watch him get hurt.. Please don't make me do this " Dean was on the verge of crying 

" Sir it is in Jake's best interest that we do it this way. Your recovery will be smoother and less painful if we do it this way. If we force the speration without your help you could lose feeling in your penis and you could damage his rectum " The doctor says

' I could hurt him ' That was the only thing running through Dean's mind " Fine we'll do the surgery as soon as possible " He says 

The nurse nods and preps the OR 

//////

They get in there and get situated. They stick a needle in Dean's penis to numb him

" Son of Bitch!! That hurts.. I thought you were gonna numb my dick.. Jesus.. Fucking hell " 

" I'm so sorry sir. You won't feel any pain once the numbness does it's job. " The doctor says 

" Hey you ready? " Dean gently asks Jake, when he nods . He lean down to his ear so that no one else hears what he's about to say. He whispers. " You know if you didn't wanted to try the new lube we would've been at home with me fucking your brains out. So this is kinda your fault. And I'm gonna punish you as soon as you recover. " He bit Jake's neck slightly sucking. " We're ready" he said to the doctor 

Jake is kinda hurt that Dean said it was his fault but he kissed him anywyas. A tear falls down his face. He stares at Dean as he goes under. Once he is under they start the surgery 

Dean saw the tear and realized that he hurt Jake " Shit baby, that's not what I meant.. Jake.. Jake." But he was already out. Dean vowed to himself that he would make up to him for his stupidity 

Afterwards they are put in a recovery room next to each other   
" How are we doing today? " The nurse asks Dean

Dean was still mad at himself for being an idiot. " Fine" He said and turned to his side facing away from the doctor 

" Okay. I'll be back to check on you in a bit. Push the call button to call a nurse if you need help with anything. Please call me when Jake wakes up. " She leaves 

" Sure" Dean said curtly. He have been waiting for Jake to wake for half an hour. Then he finally began to stir awake

Jake wakes up and looks at Dean. They were put in the same bed so it was easy to cuddle. But Jake turns his head from Dean. " I'm so sorry sir. I just wanted to try something new. I didn't know that would result in a punishment. " Jake says as new tears flood his eyes 

" Jake that's not what I meant. I'm not mad at you. Hey...Hey look at me I'm sorry for being an idiot okay? Please forgive me. I didn't mean to upset you baby. " He kissed away Jake's tears and pulled him closer " Does it hurt somewhere? How are you feeling? Wait, the nurse asked me to call her when you woke up. " He pushes the call button 

" I feel a little sore but not bad. How are you feeling sir? " Jake asks Dean

The nurse comes in smiling

" I'm ok don't worry about me " When he sees the nurse be asks " So when can we go? "

" Well based on how swollen you are an Jake just came out of Anesthesia I would like to keep you guys overnight if that's okay with you. " The doctor says

" Yeah that's fine" he said and pulled Jake to his chest snuggling to his back and slowly drifting off


	3. The Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are back with another chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Jake turns to Dean. " Since your still swollen I was wondering if you can stroke my dick instead of me doing it to you. " Jake says

" Absolutely!! " Dean says with a smile and kissing him gently kissing his neck. And slowly lowers his hand. Stroking him slowly 

Jake cums 3 minutes later

" Thank you Dean. " Jake says

The next morning. Dean's Dick was purple. " We have to go to surgery again. You could pop a blood vessel " The doctor says

" Surgery? Again? Are you kidding me? What the hell is wrong with you people? I just had one! don't want to go through that shit again. "

" Sir it's dangerous. If a blood vessel pops then you will lose feeling and you won't be able to have an orgasm " The doctor says 

" Dean. Please do it for me. " Jake says

" I am yours and yours alone. I'll be okay. I promise. " Jake says

Dean looked at Jake pleading with his puppy eyes.He sighed knowing that he already lost the battle before it even began." Fine I'll do the damn surgery. Again! "

//////

He goes into surgery and drain the excess blood. He goes back into recovery with Jake

"This sucks, I feel like a child constantly depending on others. I don't like laying around " Dean was getting bored without having anything to do. Maybe he could ask Sammy to visit, no if he knew he wouldn't let Dean live it down. Thinking about Sam made him smile 

While Dean sleeps Jake grabs his phone. He hated being sneaky but it was for a good reason. Luckily he knew Dean's password. He texts Sam. ' Hey Sam It's Jake. Don't call Dean is sleeping. Me and him are in the hospital. ' Jake explains the whole story to Sam  
' Please don't judge or make fun of him. He doesn't want that. But he needs his brother ' Jake also says to Sam 

The next morning he was feeling extremely lazy so he just laid around hugging Jake not even bothering to look up when the nurses or doctor came to check upon them. He felt sad and angry, but having Jake near him made it bearable 

" Okay guys I have some bad news for you " The doctor says

" Well that seems to be the only news you have" Dean mumbled and let his head fall back on Jake's shoulder.

" You cannot have sex until you heal and it could take up to 2 months " She says 

" Two months!? Are you kidding me. You might as well have told me I was dying " Dean said with a blank look and hugged Jake tighter. " Which one of us has it worse? " He asked looking at the doctor

" You. " The doctor says to Dean  
" Jake can have an orgasm but you cannot penetrate him. You can be intimate with your hands with Jake. But he cannot use his hands on you. And Jake cannot penetrate you. You cannot experience an orgasm for 2 months and you should check with me after 2 months. When you experience an orgasm all the blood rushes to the penis and that could lead to more damage. " The doctor says to the both of them

" Thank you for the very thorough explanation doctor. Now I would appreciate it if you could give us some privacy " Dean felt both relief and despair, relief because Jake wouldn't have to suffer much, despair because he won't be able to be with Jake for two months. He wishes he could see Sammy and he didn't care that Sam would tease him he just wanted his brother to help him take his mind of everything 

The doctor leaves and closes the door 

" If you can't have an orgasm Dean. Then I won't either " Jake says

" You can't be serious. Look just because I am hurt doesn't mean you have to give up something for that.. Ok? "

" But that's not fair babe. " Jake says

" Yeah well life is not fair you got to learn to live with it " 

" Well I don't want pleasure if you can't have any " Jake says

Sam then stands in the door way. He goes over and hugs Dean. " I'm here for you Dean. I brought someone with me. " 

Dean looks to his left and see's someone completely unexpected


End file.
